Harvesters (e.g. combines) are used to harvest crops. Operations performed by these combines include threshing and separating grain from crop residue, which is then expelled from the combine through a residue system. Such harvesting methods produce small crop particles that may become airborne and potentially enter the air intake of the combine engine compartment and stick to the various engine components. Combine engine components may become hot during harvesting, which can increase the risk of igniting the crop particles.